Snowy Midnight Arcobaleno
by Werewolf of Midnight
Summary: During the Representative battle, Tsuna was kidnapped by Checkerface. They search for him, but failed. A mysterious girl appears with Tsuna 4 days later, claiming they're the real vessel of Arcobaleno. (Werewolf of Midnight is Buio Pesto della Nevoso Cielo and CieloTunaVongola)
1. Chapter 1

Snowy Midnight Arcobaleno

**Summary: **During the Representative battle, Tsuna was kidnapped by Checkerface. They search for him, but failed. A mysterious girl appears with Tsuna 4 days later, claiming they're the real vessel of Arcobaleno.

* * *

**Cielo: **Hello! Welcome to the adventure of **Snowy Midnight Arcobaleno**! Thanks to the readers of **Secret of Arcobaleno **for your reviews, favs and follows. I really hesitated at first when making the decision to end the story for this new one. Especially after I read your reviews. For this new story, I will reply to any kind of reviews, either it be encouragements or ideas for making this story more successful. That time, I still don't know much about FF. Haha!

**Nero: **Because you are an idiot.

**Cielo: **Mou, Nero-kun! I'm not an idiot!

**Nero: **Of course you aren't.

**Cielo: **Finally. . .

**Nero: **Because you are an idiot forever.

**Cielo: ***Melting into puddle of shame*

**Nero: **This is why I'll forever works alone. BTW, you better takes this deep into your tiny brains. We, **Buio Pesto della Nevoso Cielo** were previously known as **CieloTunaVongola **which being held alone by that baka-Cielo. So, don't leave reviews stating we're copycats. Or I'll send you to eternal hell. Huhu!

**Disclaimer: **Own KHR, at the end of the world.

**Warning: **OOC characters, blood, etc.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Mysteriously Kidnapped Sky**

Future

'_I still remember that night, the night I loss everything. The night I last saw the world as Sawada Tsunayoshi, the Vongola Decimo. That night, the beginning of this endless chaos.'_

All around the blue eyes brunet is complete chaos. His previous guardians, whom he completely forgot but feel the familiarity between them, until he finally remembers them, little by little, are fighting with Checkerface's armies, the Deaths. Ironically, it was snowing in the midnight, the elements of the sacred flames owns by both him and a mysterious white hair girl with dark violet eyes who watch peacefully the chaos on her own dark and light violet throne besides him who sits on his dark blue throne.

A snow falls on his midnight blue pacifier that hung around his neck. Sadness fills him inside, in his lonely heart. His blue eyes stings with wetness of liquids that slowly flow from the corner of his eyes through his pale white face to his chin, and finally, falls down to his laps. His body hurts like there are vines wrapping around his small body.

His body is shivering, not due to the coldness of snows, but to the coldness of his cracking, lonely heart. He misses his friends, he misses his chaotic life, he misses his family, and he definitely misses his sadistic but helpful father-figure tutor, Reborn.

Reborn, the ex-Arcobaleno who always comforting him like father and son. Reborn, the devil who tortured him with his everyday training method. Reborn, the beloved savior from his dame life. He will forever in debt with the baby tutor. The angel without wings Reborn.

Remembering his forgotten past with the Vongola and especially Reborn makes his heart stings more then before.

'_It's hurts. Please save me. Please forgive me. Please leave me alone'_

His tears flow harder and a lot than before, along with his broken sobs. The mysterious girl walks towards him to hug the crying brunet.

'_I don't want any of this. . .'_

* * *

Present

It is night time when a brunet in rage punched a light pole beside him. His eyebrows furrowed in frustration, thinking about the real purpose of Representative Battle they join.

'_There's no meaning at all. All the fights are useless! We've been tricked! We can't save the Arcobaleno. . .'_

Unknown to him, mists starts gathering around him. A footstep echoed. **Tap.**

'_What. . . should I do?'_

**Tap.**

**Tap.**

**Tap.**

A figure appears in front of the unexpected brunet who just noticed the danger around the mists. But it's too late.

The mysterious figure reveals himself.

"**Hello, Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun"**

Tsuna raised his head up to see the speaker's face, ignoring his intuition. _Run! Don't look at him! Run!_ He soon regrets his action. There, in front of him stood the most dangerous man in the world, Checkerface. The one who cursed the Il Prescelti Sette into Arcobaleno the cursed infants. Just realizing this fact make him scared. Who wouldn't when the man itself is standing right in front of you? The man who could make you and your friends vanished with a single touch?

"C-C-C-Chec-Checker-f-f-fa. . .face"

Checkerface smirked hearing the strong Vongola Decimo stuttering his name. He raised his cane.

"**Sweat dream, Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun"**

And he swung it straight to Tsuna's head. "AAAAAHHHH!" He screamed for the last time he will see the world until his vision goes black. His body falls to the ground, but Checkerface manage to hold the unconscious boy with his right arm.

As he put the bloodied boy on his shoulder, he snatches the boss watch around the boy's wrist and crushed it with his feet, leaving it broken and bloody with the blood fall from the bloody head.

"**The battle will end with this broken watch. Say goodbye, Tsunayoshi-kun, to this world. But, ah, you fall asleep. Silly me"**

[LINE~]

The sun shines throughout Namimori, awakening the sleeping residents of the small, peaceful town into another day of joy. The perfect weather is perfect for a family to go for a picnic or just enjoying the world peace, as if nothing will go wrong. Unfortunately, the peaceful weather will soon be broken with deadly auras coming from the mafiosos.

It just another peaceful morning, but as they say, it is calm before the storm. The storm is started with a single phone ringing in the pocket of a tired infant with curly sideburns and black with orange strip fedora on his head. Reborn pull out the phone and see the caller ID. _'It's Colonello'. _Though the ID said 'Annoyingly Sick Stalker of Lal, Colonello'. Such a creative name for a dangerous baby.

He put the phone besides his ear while he walk and touch the screen to answer it (he got a Samsung Galaxy S4?! I want it!). "Speak, or you will eat bullets" He want to sleep, damn it! He was too tired because of the meeting.

". . . Reborn"

"I know my name, thank you very much for reminding me" noted the sarcastic.

"This is serious, Reborn. Horribly serious"

Finding it strange for Colonello acting this way, he pried further. "What?"

". . . I found the boss watch, Reborn. Your team's boss watch"

He found it weird and suspicious, it growing stronger with the uncomfortable feelings around him. Until it finally clicked because of the sudden awake of his sleepy brain. "Where. Is. Tsuna."

"Not here. The watch is broken and. . . bloody"

That's the final straw. Reborn is completely in chaos. Not because of his watch, but because of the unknown condition of his missing student.

He enters the abyss of horror.

* * *

At a meeting room, all the Representatives of the Rainbow gathered for a meeting.

Yuni steps forward and starts the meeting. "We gather here because of something serio-!"

"Before we starts, where is Tsunayoshi-kun?" Byakuran interrupt her while acting innocent.

"That's what this meeting is about. Something serious happened last night. First, we just found out this battle is useless. For us, the Arcobaleno will never be cured. We, instead, will die or become like the Vendice. They're once Arcobaleno, just like us"

"Where is Juudaime?!" Hayato yelled worriedly, making glances at him. A father starts too worried. "Yeah, where is Tsuna? Reborn, do you know where he is?" Reborn didn't answered, instead shadowed his face darker than before, making him more worried.

"Please let me continue. Second, is that Sawada-san was kidnapped last night" Gasps of shocked echoed around the room.

"MY TUNA-FISH!"

"JUUDAIME!"

"Tsuna. . ."

"Trash"

". . ."

"Kufu. . ."

". .Boss"

"Tsuna-kun. . ."

"What with those faces?" Everyone turned to the marshmallow eating albino. "You shouldn't worry about him. Tsunayoshi-kun can protect himself well~" He chomped on a white fluffy marshmallow.

"He's right" Reborn said with a determined face. "Rather than having those faces, you should focusing more on how to save that idiot student of mine. You're mafiosos. Not dramatic civilian"

"That's right. Let's go rescue Tsuna!" The others cheered, except for the cool people.

While them starts fighting on way to save the missing brunet and find out who the suicidal culprit, Reborn walks to outside, staring into the setting sun at the reddish sky.

'_We'll find you, Tsuna. I promised. So, please be save. . .'_

The sun finally gone, leaving a darkening sky to the view.

'_. . . il mio studente'_

* * *

Preview

"_You will never able to find Tsu-kun. . . I'll make sure of it, mere pawns. Until time ticking again"_

'_Someone's spying on us. It's not good'_

* * *

**il mio studente – my student**

**il prescelti sette - the strongest seven**

**Cielo: **Phew! So hard! Anyway. . . Please review! Your reviews will become the fuel to burn my cold lazy spirit!

**Nero: **You better. Or. . . *take out a very huge death scythe only for shinigami*

**KHR casts: ***shivers in fright*


	2. Chapter 2

Snowy Midnight Arcobaleno

**Cielo: **Thanks all of you! And we're so sorry for the late update! Seriously, both last and this month are busy months!

**Nero: **The Science project, and History quizzes, and the stupid Math and Science exam called PISA, or whatever it is, needed to be finished! And this month will have another exam! I hate you school! *glares at everything, flames behind him*

**Cielo: ***sweat drop* That's not the only reasons. Well, we kind of, erm, being lazy to types and just reads other stories, including crossovers, so yeah. BTW, to our dear reviewers:

'**Vetrag**: Thanks for liking our ideas. I'm updating right now. And about Tsuna . . . sorry, but it'll spoils the story, am I right? But I can reveal 1 clue about him. . . he is NOT a Rain Arcobaleno. The Rain pacifier is sky blue, but his pacifier is midnight blue, which is actually supposed to be darkest color of blue.'

'**doremishine itsuko**: Here's the chapter 2!'

'**bunnykins15**: Thanks!'

**Disclaimer: **No way in hell and heaven we'll own KHR.

**Warnings: **OOC characters, etc.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Searching for the Lost Sky**

It was nighttime when a baby in black suit and fedora heard beeping sound of a very familiar watch. Although their boss watch already broken, but their watches still could functioning properly. That is very strange, how could their watches still beeping when they already loss the fight? The baby was in frustration when a portal of black flame appears and 2 very familiar Vendice members float out of the portal. He didn't notice their presence until the other baby with clear pacifier spoke.

"Hello, Reborn-kun" Reborn is startled by their presence. _'How could I didn't notice their presence? This is a mistake. Big, fucking mistake Reborn'_ Although he is shocked inside, outside he shows a calm act in front of the mafia polices. "What do you want, Bermuda?"

"We want an alliance, Reborn-kun" Reborn snorted at the other's demand. "Why should I agree?" Bermuda almost, _almost, _sighed. He's too cool for that. Anyway, the baby floats towards the faking-a-calm-façade hitman. "We can help you searching for the kidnapped Sawada Tsu-!"

BANG! A bullet escaped the hole of a green and black gun. Bermuda stopped halfway. Reborn who still gripping his trusted Leon-gun, pushed downwards his black and orange fedora. "How do you know about it?"

Bermuda holds a shocked and disbelief posture, but only for 0.001 second. "It's obvious. I'm the Vendice boss"

Reborn felt stupid for asking that. _I'm the world's greatest hitman. How could I forget that?_

"So. . ." Reborn snapped out of his thought into focusing to the other infant before him. "what do you say, Reborn-kun?" Bermuda held out his bandaged hand to the hitman. Reborn slowly held out his unoccupied little hand to grasp the other's hand, signing the silent contract of working together. "But on one condition"

Jager was about to object, but Bermuda cut him first. "What is it?"

"You must **not** attack the representatives and innocent civilians ever again" Jager had had it enough. "Stop your insolent attitude, human. Nobody defies Bermuda-!"

"Stop it, Jager-kun"

"Bermuda-sama!"

Bermuda calmly said, "Its okay. No need to defend me" Defeated, Jager surrender their not-too-much argument. "As you wish"

Reborn just watch this interactions silently. _That Jager guy looks like a more mature Gokudera. _He can't help but sweat drops at his thought, yet can't help but to agree with it. Especially when Jager quickly surrender to his boss's order. _Yeah. Just like Gokudera when with dame-Tsuna._

"I agree" _Wait-what? _He snapped from his thoughts. He stares at the infant in front of him. Bermuda could sense the other's cluelessness, although Reborn wants to hide it. He then repeated what he said, "I agree to your term" When it's finally clicked in his mind, Reborn mentally nodded. And they finally shake their little hands, signaling the final step of the silently contracted alliance.

That's how the Vendice get involved further into the mysterious mess.

* * *

Searching for someone never being this hard. Especially for these mafiosos.

Currently, they're searching around the Namimori, hoping to find some clues, with the exception of the Varia, Kyoya and the Kokuyo gang, claiming they could care less about the Vongola's wellbeing. Because they have their way into searching the Vongola heir.

The Varia sent their underlings searching outside the town, knowing the others can search the town well. Hibari Kyoya had all his DC members' patrols around the town for Tsuna, but disguises them as patrolling for the troublesome delinquents. Why? 'I haven't beaten the omnivore yet,' that's what he said. And the Kokuyo gang looks around their territory, ordered by Mukuro as he claims wanting the missing kid founded so he could possess his body, as he said it.

The Arcobaleno didn't mind looking for him because they already familiar with the teen. Well, everyone except a certain scientist. Verde refuse to works with them, but looks for the brunet his own way. By his own way, it means research and some kidnapping-people-who-might-knows-something-and-fe ed-them-experimental-truth-pills. He is, after all, the mad scientist.

As everyone searching for the missing Tsuna, unknown to them, a transparent mysterious girl with white, long hair suddenly appears on a skyscraper near by Nami-chuu. She watches them while chuckling with amusement.

"_**You will never able to find Tsu-kun. . . I'll make sure of it, mere pawns. Until time ticking again"**_

Reborn sense there's someone spying on them, and he quickly turns to identify who's the culprit on top of the skyscraper. But it's too late. All that left is light violet almost white mists floating on the skyscraper, the only lead to her presence. _Someone's spying on us. It's not good. _Knowing the fact, he called each of the searching groups and notified them about the mysterious spy.

"Put your guard up. We don't know what their purpose is"

"Right"

And he ended the call with a touch. As he continued his search, he can't help but feels a sickening twist in his gut about the mysterious spy.

* * *

It was during midnight when one familiar transparent white hair girl wandering around Namimori woods. Her long white hair moved along the nice breeze of wind. Despite her calm figure, her eyes showed nothing but sadness and regret.

As she slowly turns towards the bright moon, her gaze turns into sadness fitting for a broken person waiting for someone far away from their reach.

"_**If only you remember me. . . It's my entire fault"**_

* * *

Preview

"_Remember, my dearest King. Remember the past, and you will find your real destiny"_

"_Stop it, please. Stop it . . . STOP IT!"_

* * *

**Cielo: **Woo hoo! Now, the chapter 2 is finished! Ha! Take that, Laziness!

**Nero: **Shut up, Cielo! You're fucking annoying!

**Reborn: **I agree.

**Cielo: **Wait- WHAT?! Reborn, since when you're here?!

**Reborn: **None of your business, dame-Cielo.

**Nero: **Baby. . .

**Reborn: **What?

**Nero: ***grins* You're the perfect sadist for my plan! *glances at Cielo*

**Reborn: ***smirks* And what is it? *glances at her too*

**Cielo: ***gulps* P-please r-review? *runs like hell*


	3. Chapter 3

Snowy Midnight Arcobaleno

**Cielo: **Happy Birthday to you~ Happy Birthday to you~ Happy Birthday to you~ Happy Birthday to you~

**Nero: **Why the fuck you sing this goddamn song?!

**Cielo: ***gasps* A-are you f-forg-got a-about t-t-today? Today is Ryohei's birthday!

**Nero: **I don't fucking care about both the idiot and the puppy guys.

**Ryohei: ***oblivious about Nero's blunt comment* Thanks Cielo TO THE EXTREME!

**Hayato: ***pull out his dynamites* What did you say, bastard?! I'll fucking bomb you away! And why the hell I was mentioned? Today is NOT my birthday!

**Cielo: ***ignoring Hayato* So, you **do** remember about Ryohei's birthday! And the EBoGH plan!

**Nero: ***smirking evilly while completely ignoring Hayato* Of course. I'm the evil lord of the cakes empire of doom! *lightning and thunders appear behind him dramatically*

**Hayato: **What the hell is EBoGH plan?! Don't you dare involving both Juudaime and me into whatever that is!

**Nero: **Heh! So much for the genius and self-proclaimed right-hand man of Neo Vongola Primo. *leaves the room while snickering*

**Cielo: **EBoGH is a short word for Early Birthday of Gokudera Hayato! Because your birthday is on 9 September and we aren't sure yet whether we will post a new chapter or not on that day, we decided to use this chance and do this! *click a button on a remote control that appears out of nowhere*

_An extremely big banner appears at the garden decorated in both yellow and red. It was written, __**"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASAGAWA RYOHEI! AND HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY GOKUDERA HAYATO! By: Sawada Tsunayoshi and the whole characters"**_

**Ryohei: **Thanks Sawada and everyone TO THE EXTREME! *runs to the gathered KHR characters at the garden*

**Hayato: ***crying* J-Juudaime did this . . . for me? I'm so grateful, Juudaime! *runs to the nervously waiting Tsuna* I'LL TREASURE THIS GIFT FROM YOU, JUUDAIME!

**Cielo: **I pity for Tsuna's safety. Anyway! Thanks to all the readers, favs, follows, and reviewers! I'm sorry for our lateness. You all probably are wondering why the heck we posting this chapter when this week is supposed to be our exam. It because the exam postponed to next month, September. And to all our beloved reviewers for chapter 2:

'**tsuna: **I know. I also hate cliffhanger. But Nero was being cruel. And I'm sorry for posting this chapter later than you hope (Nero would **never** say sorry to anybody. Ever). Oh. And we like your name!'

'**Matsukaze Tenma: **Thanks for finding this story interesting.'

'**doremishine itsuko: **Thanks! Yes and no. Tsuna will appear in this chapter. This chapter is Tsuna-spotlight! But not Enma and the other characters, except the-! Sorry, please read this chapter to find out more. Hehe.'

'**Guest-san: **Here the chapter 3!'

**Disclaimer: **Do you see ALL27 as the main pairing at the canon? No? Then it's not ours.

**Warnings: **OOC characters, OC, etc.

**Happy News: **The chapter 3 of 'Snowy Midnight Arcobaleno' is 2000 words above, excluding authors' conversation. This is due to the short chapter of chapter 2. Hooray for longer chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Memories Abyss**

At a dark room, there's a throne. A beautiful, magnificent midnight blue throne suits for the great king and ruler of the world. On the throne sat an unconscious the only Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi. His head had dried blood from the last night he was kidnapped. His wrists and ankles were handcuffed to the arms and legs of the throne respectively.

The silence atmosphere was soon interrupted by echoes of steps.

**TAP.**

**TAP.**

**TAP.**

There, stood all mighty in his usual attire in front of the unconscious teen is Checkerface. He surrounded the teen with his Mist flame full of lies as they slowly controlled the teen's mind, trying to create visions. Not satisfied with the lacked of responds, he leaned down to him, and whispers words that will lead Tsuna into the abyss. The abyss that will shatter him into pieces, leaving one lost Sawada Tsunayoshi instead.

"_**Remember, my dearest King. Remember the past, and you will find your real destiny"**_

* * *

All around him are dark. Dark as the night sky. The place looks like a dark, endless realm. And the weird thing is, he was floating in the dark realm. Not standing on the watery ground like what Mukuro once mentioned.

Tsuna was frustrated and lost. It's been a while since his last encounter with the outside world. He was trapped in the dark realm ever since … who knows? He already loss track of time, as if the place defied the laws of time and space.

'_Where am I? What is this place?'_

After that thought, snows starts appearing. The snows are floating around the dark realm. And in front of him, separated from him by the floating snows, is a frozen boy who looks no older than 5 years old. He has spiky brown hair, wears white shirt, midnight blue blazer, black Bermuda, and knee-high brown boots.

"HHIIEEE! Who is that boy? Why he looks familiar?"

As Tsuna was about to floats towards the familiar boy, the snows starts moving like a storm, preventing him to moves forwards to the frozen boy. Seeing the snow storm, Tsuna give up his attempt to get closer to the frozen boy.

"*sigh* I wonder why this happening to me?! I never done anything wrong, damn it! Well . . . if not counting the fact I fought with the Kokuyo gang, and the Varia, and in the future. And also the fact I'm a soon-to-be mafia boss. And I killed Byakuran and Daemon. But that's not counted! And I never want to be a mafia boss! Uwaah! Am I a serial killer or something in the past?!"

Unknown to him, his right hand is getting closer to a single floating snow. And when his finger accidently touches it, everything went white.

* * *

When he opened his eyes, he quickly shut it because of the sudden light. Not his fault when he was introduced to the world after trapped in the darkness for who-knows-how-long. After his eyes readjusted to the light, he re-opened his eyes and a gasp escaped his mouth. There, around him is the scenery of Namimori woods. He's currently standing at the clearing of Namimori woods. Happiness surrounds him.

'_I'm finally back! I finally escaped that dark world! I must find Reborn and the others!'_

As he was about to leaves the clearing, a sudden voice makes him stop. A childish voice full of loneliness. A very sorrow voice not suited for a child.

"_. . Wh . . . why . . ?"_

The whole woods were quite, as if empty of living things such as animals. A very fitting atmosphere to break the child behind him furthers more. Tsuna turns around to faces the child.

The child is a young boy no older than 4 years old with spiky brown hair that looks soft and fluffy. His clothes were torn and dirty with dirt and cuts. His visible body parts were bad, with cuts here and there, and bloods bleeding to the ground. It's no wonder he will cry brokenly. Although Tsuna couldn't see his eyes, he knows it held broken and emotionless gaze. Tsuna felt pity for the unfortunate boy.

'_I must help him! But, why my intuition says it will be a useless attempt?'_ His thoughts were interrupted when the bushes on his left shaking. The boy must have also heard it, because he was staring warily at the bushes with his dull caramel eyes that saw something they shouldn't.

After the shaking moments, it pauses for a while, until it starts shaking wilder than before. And voila! A pretty girl at the age of 4 appears from behind the bushes. She has long snow white hair and a pair of beautiful light violet eyes that seems to held mysteries. She looks lost, but when her gaze stops at the staring boy. They had a staring contest for a minute, and the girl broke their staring. Her lips, once form a frown, soon was replaced by a smile.

"_Hello! My name is Yuki! Sakura Yuki! And you are . . . ?"_ The girl, now known as Yuki, asked the boy with her smile still in place. There's something familiar about the Yuki girl that seems to draw Tsuna towards her. Like an invisible string pulling him with a tug at his . . . heart. As if he has a deep connection with the girl. _'Nah. Probably just my imagination,'_ but his intuition said otherwise.

The boy's dull caramel eyes were enlighten at the fact the girl wanted to know his name, but only for a second before a cold realization washed over him, returning the lighten caramel eyes back into their dull eyes. _". . . S-Sawa-da . . Tsu-n-nayo-shi"_

His eyes widening in shock. '_H-he is . . me? Cho-chotto matte! This can't be happening! It must be coincidence. Yes, that's it! Coincidence! We must just have the same name, that's all. A-hahaha' _Although he thinks that way, but his intuition, his HYPER intuition passed from generations to generations of Vongola, his trustworthy intuition that leads him and the others into their current successful state, aside from the Representative battle, told him otherwise. Told him the boy is him and he is the boy.

And adding the harder tugging towards Yuki, Tsuna starts getting a headache, a very painful headache. His sight starts getting blurry and unfocused. He wants answers to this moment. Who is the boy? Why he felt connected to Yuki? Before he knows it, he unconsciously moves towards the little girl, who tries to make little Tsuna talks to her. When he finally gets to the girl, he tries to touch her. But then, everything starts fading like the floating snows at the dark realm.

"W-wait!" But it's too late because the girl already disappears, along the little Tsuna and Namimori woods. And the darkness welcomed him with opened arms.

* * *

With a gasp, the eyelids opening in shock, revealing the dulling caramel eyes to the darkness. Once again, Tsuna was floating at the dark realm, just like the snows which already stops it snowstorm and the frozen boy. Disappointment and hopelessness engulfing his entire being.

'_All that things . . . Namimori . . the boy . . the girl . . . the feeling of freedom . . . . are all fakes. An illusion'_ A sudden cold realization washed over him mercilessly. His eyes widening in utter shock. _'Does that mean I . . . can't escape . . ?'_

The frozen boy across from him was smirking at his frustration and sadness. And the ice surrounds him was slowly cracking.

'_I . . won't be able to see my friends again? . . . I can't. . see Namimori? . . . I . . I can't . . . cure the Arcobaleno . .? I . . . won't see Reborn again?'_ The last thought completely horrified him. _'Re . . Reborn . . .'_

"_**Hee~! What's this?"**_

A childish voice suddenly echoes out of nowhere. Tsuna, who was having slight mental breakdown with his own thought, was snapped out of it by the mysterious voice. He turns around to find it. The familiar yet unfamiliar voice. "Wh-who is it? Answer me!"

The echoes went silent, before being replaced by laughter. A very disturbing laugh. _**"Mufufu~ I see. You forgot about me, don't you? You forgot about your past"**_

'_Past? What past?' _Tsuna was clueless about whatever the voice was saying. And he decided to ignore it. "What are you talking about? Do you know how to get out of here?" The voice answered almost immediately, _**"What am I talking about? Oh~ You have no idea what great things you've forgotten, my dear owner Sawada Tsunayoshi"**_ But it definitely avoided the second question like he never mentioned it.

"Ow-owner?! Wh-what are you talking about? Are you a thing?"

"_**A thing? Don't be ridiculous! I'm the most awesome being ever existed! Every human being should bow down to me! Muhahaha!" **_Tsuna can't help but sweat dropped about the voice's sudden change in attitude. _'Is he a bipolar?'_ Unknown to him, he voiced it out loud.

"_**How dare you say I'm a bipolar!"**_ The snows start moving closer towards Tsuna. And they look mad. How it happened when they doesn't have any faces and emotions, it was still a mystery. "H-HHIIIEEEE! S-stop it! Please! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" The snows start to retreat like trained soldiers and stop at their own resigned posts. _'Lucky~'_

"_**Let's forget about that, shall we?" **_Without waiting for any confirmation, it continued, _**"I'm here to guide you back, il mio padrone. To guide you back to your past. There's someone waiting dearly for you. And she needs your help"**_

Suddenly, the ice around the frozen boy shattered into pieces and he went straight to the unexpected Decimo. Tsuna was about to turns around, when the boy hug him tightly by the neck, but not so tight to makes Tsuna faint. "Wha-!" The boy tilted his head to Tsuna's right ear, and whispers something that will bring Tsuna into utter downfall of mental breakdown. The whispers that will make his heart clench with feeling of nostalgic.

"_**Remember. Remember your past"**_

"_**Remember. Remember. Remember. Your past. Your past. Remember it. Your past"**_

"_**Remember. Remember. Remember. Remember. Remember. Remember. Remember. Remember"**_

"_**Your past. Your past. Your past. Your past. Your past. Your past. Your past. Your past. Your past. Your past"**_

And a familiar childish female voice joined in. _**"Remember your past. Remember me" **_And both voices took turn in the quest of making Tsuna having mental breakdown.

"_**Remember your past. Remember"**_

"_**Remember your past. Remember me"**_

"_**Remember your past. Remember"**_

"_**Remember your past. Remember me"**_

"_**Remember your past. Remember"**_

Tsuna couldn't take it anymore. So he begs to the voices. Pleading them to stop. "P-please s-s-stop it" But they wouldn't listen. Tears start flowing from his eyes, his duller and hollow eyes. His mentality starts breaking down. Tsuna starts falling. And falling. And falling.

"Stop it, please. Stop it . . . STOP IT!"

If he hears one last voice, he will . . .

"_**Remember your past. Remember us" **_Both of the voices echo in the same time.

And Tsuna finally shatters like a fragile glass. His tears flowing continuously. His mental status was breakdown. His heart felt cold and emotionless. And the boy opened his eyes, revealing a pair of midnight blue eyes. The deepest color of blue many will find themselves spiraling into the dark realm of mysteries.

The boy changes into a burst of midnight blue flame and entered the broken teen. Ice starts appearing from his feet and trapping him into the unbreakable ice stronger than Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition.

Before Tsuna was frozen completely, his eyes start changing its color. His eyes dropping ever so slowly by a lullaby from the same familiar voice. But it's nicer. As he completely asleep, the ice completely froze him.

"_**Sleep, il mio padrone. Sleep, and let your lost memories guide you further back into the past. Sleep, and let those present memories forgotten"**_

* * *

Preview

"_Welcome back, my precious King"_

"_I miss you Tsu-kun! I miss you!"_

* * *

**chotto matte – wait a second**

**il mio padrone – my owner**

**Cielo: **Hooray for longer chapter!

**Nero: ***enter the room* Shut the hell up, you idiot! *leaves the room once again*

**Cielo: ***sweat dropped* Strange. To our dear readers, **please reviews**! I'm hungry! And if you don't want me to die in hunger and let Nero take over alone, resulting once-a-year update with a word each chapter, reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

Snowy Midnight Arcobaleno

**Cielo: **Hello!

**Nero:** STOP ACTING INNOCENT BAKA!

**Cielo:** UWAAHH! Don't be so mean to me! It's not my fault when YOU the one who wanted to delayed the update! *face readers* Sorry for the late update minna-san!

**Nero:** Ceh! Blame it to those old geezers of teachers! They gave me those exams results late!

**Cielo:** Act like it was a dramatic results entrance! We **do** have A's in both of those late results!

**Nero:** Those teachers are lucky because I got 6 A's. But it's not enough! And I fucking hate that Math result! I got C! 'C' I told you! Grr . . .

**Cielo:** But that's the only bad result we got! We got B in History when most of the classmates got much worse! And there are 2-3 results we got the highest in class! *smiling*

**Nero:** Hmph! *left the hall*

**Cielo: ***faces readers* Ignoring that argument, we're sorry if the change of our name troubling all of you. Gomennasai! *looks at the opening door*

**Takeshi:** Maa maa. What am I doing here? *looks clueless around the hall*

**Cielo:** Takeshi! *tackle him to the ground*

**Takeshi:** What happen? Haha! Are we playing football?

**Cielo:** Takeshi~ Teach me baseball! We will play it on Monday to continue the game from Wednesday!

**Takeshi:** *delighted* Really! Let's go to the field! I will teach you baseball! *rambling*

**Cielo:** Watch the video I made to all the reviewers from chapter 3! And enjoy! *leaves the hall with Takeshi*

**Recorded video:** *featuring Cielo with smiling face who reading the reviews and answering them*

"**Cielo:** To '**xxxmewmoonlightakitaoxxx**: Thanks! Sorry, but if I answered it, it will be a spoiler, no? And I'm sure none of us want it, right?'

'**tsuna:** You're welcome! It's fine, we both don't mind it. I know Nero-kun wouldn't mind it because we practically like your name very much!'"

**Disclaimer:** I'm not rich, except my aunt. The mansion my family decided to build is not yet finished. So no, I don't own KHR.

**Warnings:** OOC characters, OC (one and only), etc.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Amnesia and the Royalty**

Back at the real world and at the same dark room, the unconscious teen starts to awake. His eyes fluttered several time to get rid most of his sleepiness, before his eyes wide opened. But his eyes were changed. Instead of the warm caramel eyes, they were a pair of cold midnight blue eyes.

The handcuffs that were previously cuffed his wrists and ankles, are now gone. Although he was free, Tsuna didn't make any moves of trying to escaping the unknown dark room. He looks confused and lost.

'_Where . . . am I?'_

Not panicking like what he would do, not trying of curling into a ball of cocoon like a coward he is, nothing. He just glances blankly around the room. He felt strangely . . . empty. As if there aren't any emotions inside him. Or he was having a . . .

"Welcome back, my precious King"

Tsuna turns around quickly at the voice, startled of the sudden voice. There, in front of him, stood all mighty with his usual checkered attire, is Checker Face. His smirk still in place, not leaving his face even when the teen's eyes not widening like they would usually do. As if he was already expecting that rather disappointing reaction.

Tsuna just stares at the man in front of him, neither reacting nor twitching a slight reaction. But what he said next will explain why he acted so out-of-character.

"Do you know . . . who am I?" Tsuna asked with confusion. Why can't he remember anything? Even his own name? Who is that man? What happened to him before? Why he call him his precious King? _'How I had this amnesia?'_

Checker Face widens his smirk in impossible length. As quickly as it formed, it disappears before anyone can blink their eyes. And in a flash, Checker Face sat on another throne but fewer fanciers than Tsuna's that appeared out of nowhere. "My King, you're an important person. Allow me to tell you who you are and what happened at the past" Without waiting for an answer, he continued.

"Your name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. You're the holder of the Sky flame and the only owner of two of the rarest and powerful flames. Before I continue, do you remember anything about the flames?" Tsuna thinks for a while, but then shook his head. "N-no . . . I didn't. Sorry," he said disappointedly because he doesn't want the other man to disappoint at him. No, he wouldn't. The man, after all, the person who could ease his confusion by giving him all the answers of his questions.

Checker Face didn't show any reaction but a fake kind smile escaped his lips. Not like Tsuna would know that anyway. "Its fine, my King. No need to get disappointed," he said kindly. "I don't mind" A flash of relief could be seen reflected on the teen's pair of cold midnight blue eyes.

Then, Checker Face continued, "Flames, or Dying Will Flames, are very special type of flames. Unlike other normal flames, the Dying Will Flame is high-density form of energy that is refined from one's own life-force and it resonates with one's emotions and dying will. Dying Will Flames are graded accordingly with their purity, which has a direct relationship with the strength of an individual's resolve. Among other things, this rate of purity serves to indicate how much of the special characteristics of the Flames are being drawn out. Each Flame's attribute has its own special characteristic. Do you understand, my King?" Tsuna could only nod slowly, still processing that information inside his brain. He may have amnesia, but he still dame-Tsuna. Not that he will remember it anyway.

"The Sky flame you hold is a rare and has harmonizing characteristic. It's the boss of all the other Flames of the Sky. It could harmonize other flames. The flames of the sky are divided into 7 different groups; Sky, Storm, Rain, Cloud, Mist, Lightning, and Sun, all based of the elements of the sky we could see"

"M-matte! Why you said 'Flames of the Sky' earlier? Does that mean there's other type of flames other than Flames of the Sky?" Tsuna asked. That's pretty smart of him being able to catch up the conversation they're having.

Checker Face replied, "My King, the other type of flames is the Flames of the Earth. Like Flames of the Sky, they also based of the elements of the Earth we could see; Earth, Forest, Mountain, Swamp, Glacier, and Dessert. The last flame is unnamed yet. These flames could rival Flames of the Sky, but it's all depends on the person's dying will. The boss of these flames is the Earth flame"

"Although with all these different type of flames, there're still other special types of flame. The eight element, the Night flame, which own by Vendice, the mafia police-!"

"M-MAFIA? HHIIIIIEEEE!" Tsuna was freaked out. Seems like he's recovered from the slight dizziness and confusion he had. Checker Face was amused and annoyed at the same time. Amused because the teen who just awake by his long, deep slumber and also having amnesia had the energy to freak out and shriek. And annoyed because not only he interrupt his explanation, but also his girly shriek is soo damn loud. It hurts his ears. _'I hope by the time I get out of here, my ears __**still**__ intact and __**not**__ bleeding' _Probably, if he was lucky enough.

"Please calm down, my King" The shrieking stops and Tsuna was calm enough to not continue the shrieking session. "Although they're in the mafia, their duty is to protect the laws and peace of the mafia. Just like the policemen" At that, Tsuna sighed in relief. But then, he tilted his head to the side, a question mark appears on his head. "What is the Night flame? Why it doesn't include in any of the flames?"

"This is due to because it could rival both type of flames. The Night flame is very powerful and dangerous, and also very rare. Not any human could withstand the intensity of this flame, unless they have a certain strong will, called revenge" Hearing that, Tsuna suddenly felt frighten, again, towards the Vendice. But not showing it.

"The other one, the-!"

"Eh? There's another one?" Again, he was interrupted by the having-an-amnesia-so-I-a-lot-curious-about-the-wor ld-like-a-little-child teen. _'If I don't know anything about him, I would think he had a habit of interrupting other people' _But seriously, this starting to get lame. Very lame. And Checker Face starting to get annoyed by the teen in front of him.

"Yes, my King, there's another one. No, 3 other flames. One of them is the Oath flame. This flame is formed by a combination of both Sky and Earth flames. This flame is very strong, but not strong enough to completely defeat the special types of flames. This flame only founded and used by a person. It is you, my King" Again, he had a shock dangerous to his heart. _'If this continued, I will die young,'_ he cried mentally.

"The other one is the ninth element, the Snow flame. This Snow flame could freeze other flames and anything related to flames, such as humans and animals coated in flames. This flame is owned by a person, a female named Sakura Yuki"

'_S-Sakura Yuki? Why it sounds familiar?'_

"And the last flame, the tenth element-!"

"Um, could you bring me to- Ah! I forgot!" A realization hit Tsuna, hard. "I haven't asked your name yet, aren't I? Ahaha" Checker Face face palmed. _'You only remember __**now**__?! . . . I think I forgot to introduce myself. Damn old age!'_

"My name is Checker Face. You can call me Checker-jii, like what both of you usually do once" This time, the smile is genuine because he suddenly remembers the past. A nostalgic memory . . .

* * *

"_Checker-jii! Hurry up and catch us! If you can! Ahaha!" A girl with long white hair and violet eyes yelled while running with her partner._

"_Yeah, Checker-jii! Hurry up, or we will eat your favorite ramens all by ourselves!" A boy with messy brown hair and midnight blue eyes radiated with smiles yelled too while both of them are running towards the mansion._

_Far behind them, is Checker Face chasing after them with his checkered cane raised upwards. "If you brats __**dare **__to come near __**my **__ramens, I'll double your trainings!" The children stare blankly as if not affected by the threat, until the second one is announced. "With __**no **__snacks!" And that did the trick. Both of them stopped. _

"_Mou~ You're no fun! Bleh!"_

* * *

". . . –jii! . . . –ker-jii! . . . Checker-jii!" A concern Tsuna showed in front of his eyes. Checker Face was shocked. _'Ahh . . . I remember the past again. If only everything was peaceful just like _that time_ . . .'_

"Checker-jii? Daijoubu desu ka?" Checker Face finally snapped out of his thought. "A-ah . . . I'm alright. Nothing to worry about, my King" Tsuna pouted. "Don't called me that! Although I still couldn't remember anything, I feel it is awkward and strange. Call me Tsuna, Checker-jii!"

Checker Face stares disbelievingly at Tsuna. _'Although he still had amnesia, he still acts like what he previously does. Maybe . . .'_

"Checker-jii, could you bring me to S-Sakura-san?" _'Weird. Why calling her name like this sounds so wrong? Do I know her?' _Tsuna thought.

Checker Face blinked uncharacteristically at Tsuna, as if not expecting that, which he is. Then he snapped out of it. "Sure, Tsuna" And Tsuna grinned victoriously.

They left the dark room into the corridor, leaving the thrones in darkness. Until another one appears out of nowhere.

* * *

In front of them is an oak door. A light violet oak door that will lead them to a room. The room where one Sakura Yuki was held.

"Here it is Sakura Yuki's room. Are you sure you want to enter and meet her, Tsuna?" Checker Face faces the teen that had a very calm expression. "Of course, Checker-jii! But I never expected to know that Sakura-san lived at the same place. And I still couldn't believe all my life I lived at a **mansion**. A freaking mansion!"

Checker Face silently smiled at the act, until he slapped his face mentally. _'Stop it, Checker Face! You're getting out of character! But . . .'_

A creaking door snapped him out of his trance. He looks forwards and saw Tsuna opening the door slowly. _'Is he . . . nervous?'_ Then he followed Tsuna entering the room.

They were greeted by a spacious room. At the other end of the room are glass sliding doors which lead to the balcony. The left side of the room consists 3 different doors, each leading to bathroom, toilet and closet respectively. And finally, the right side is where the white hair girl asleep in deep coma. Her face looks peaceful and would be mistaken as sleeping if her pale face didn't show anything.

"So-sore wa . . ." Tsuna was speechless after seeing the comatose girl.

"Yes, that is her, Sakura Yuki, the only owner of Snow flame. You may see her, Tsuna" And Tsuna rushed after her. He looked worriedly over the mysterious comatose girl. Her pale face, her long white hair, her figure, all seem too much familiars to him. As if he already knew the girl deep inside her.

A determined emotion reflected on his face, and he turns towards Checker Face who stands right behind him. With a determine voice, he said, "Checker-jii, I want to see her awake. How could I do it?"

He looks startled for a while, but then recovered his usual face. "All you need to do is concentrate on awaken her back. Concentrate your flame and will towards her. You can do it"

Tsuna listened to the advice and hold out both his palms towards the girl, and concentrate on waking her up.

'_I can't leave her like this! Not when I felt a strong sense of familiarity from her. She might- no- she _is _an important person in my life. I must wake her up! I must!'_

Suddenly, a flicker of dark blue flame appears at Tsuna's fingertip. It getting stronger until both his palms is covered with dark blue flame. Unsurprisingly, or surprisingly on Tsuna's part, the flame doesn't burn his palms. Instead it felt cold and full of loneliness.

'_E-EEHHH! What is this?! This flame is unlike other normal flames. Is this the dying will flame?'_

Then his flame went towards the comatose girl, engulfing her in dark blue flame. After a while, he become exhausted and the flame flicker off until there's none of it.

"I . . . made it?"

There is twitching of her fingers before her eyes fluttered opens. This shocking Tsuna and slightly on Checker Face as he looks happy about it. When she finally readjusted to the light, her eyes opened up, revealing a pair of beautiful violet eyes.

"You . . . are awake . . .!" That voice startled her a lot, until her gaze fell onto Tsuna. After a moment of staring and blinking in disbelieve, she jumped towards him and hugged him happily.

"I miss you Tsu-kun! I miss you!" Her cries of joy are the only voice heard from the room.

All this time, Checker Face watched with amusement.

'_You never ceased to impressed me, Tsunayoshi'_

* * *

Preview:

"_Juudaime! Where had you been? He's not hurting you, right?"_

"_Sorry, but . . . __**who are you?**__"_

* * *

**Checker-jii (Ojii-san) – Uncle / Grandpa Checker**

**Daijoubu desu ka? – Are you alright?**

**Sore wa – That is**

**Cielo: ***looks dirty and tired* So . . *huff-huff* . . do you *huff-huff* like it?

**Nero:** *enters the hall* That's why you can't learn baseball from Yamamoto-baka. *smirks evilly*

**Cielo:** *faints from blood loss*

**Nero:** *sigh* That Yamamoto-baka is devil in happy-go-lucky façade. And if I don't see even a review, I'll delay chapter 5! None of you will read it until months later! Huhuhu!


	5. Chapter 5

Snowy Midnight Arcobaleno

**Cielo: **Konnichiwa minna-san!

**Nero: **What the hell?! Since when you could and dare to talked a full sentence in Japanese?

**Cielo:** Since I started a Japanese conversation with a friend on Facebook!

**Nero:** Whatever. *glares at the corner of the hall* I know you're there Hibari Kyoya!

**Kyoya**: *appears with bloodied tonfas in hand* Kamikorosu yo! *charge at Nero*

**Nero**: *smirks* That's the spirit! *takes out his humongous scythe and charges at Kyoya* I finally could feel blood! *get out of the hall with Kyoya behind him*

**Cielo:** Luckily they left this hall. *faces readers* Thanks for all the supports I got from your favs, follows, and reviews! I love you all! Now to answer your reviews~

'To **bunnykins15: **Don't worry! Because of all the reviews, Nero-kun cancelled that plan! Now enjoy!'

'To **chibi vocaloid: **Thanks! And don't worry because here it is the chapter 5!'

'To **death angel alice: **Here's the update! And please don't hurt me! I still value my life!'

'To **Adriane14****:**Here's your update and please enjoy!'

'To **ayyyyyesirlover: **Thanks! And here's your update! Oh! And Nero-kun said he likes your name because it reminds him of pirates! You know, 'aye!'? ... I think I like your name too because it reminds me of Happy from Fairy Tail!'

'To **Guest: **Thanks for thinking this is super interesting and exciting! And here's your update! I hope you will find this super interesting and exciting too!'

**Cielo: **And I want to say something. HAPPY BIRTHDAY XANXUS! I'm sorry because I couldn't write an oneshot story for your birthday! I'm so sorry!

**Disclaimer: **I'm still secondary/middle school/junior high student. So no, I don't own KHR.

**Warnings: **OOC, a lot of cussing from Reborn, etc. You have been warned, especially the colorful languages from the not-so-innocent Reborn!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Cured Curses and Vessels of Arcobaleno Pacifiers**

"Have you prepared everything, Tsuna, Yuki?" asked Checkerface to Tsuna and Yuki who wearing dark blue and light violet cloaks respectively.

"Hai, Checker-jii!" answered Yuki who starting to put on her hood over her head. Tsuna just stays silent with unreadable expression due to the hood covering most of his face.

"Let's go."

They left the mansion and in a flash, they disappear in thin air.

* * *

2 hours before

It's been 7 days since the kidnapping tragedy, yet they didn't give up searching Tsuna. Although the week for the Representative battle already over for days, neither Checkerface nor Tsunomichi* appears for the Arcobaleno. All of them were curious of what had keep that bastard and his idiot assistance on hold of killing them and cursing another generation of Arcobaleno, but it was better leave it like this because they are far too busy searching for Tsuna.

If only they put much thought on that, the mystery might be easier.

Today, as they searching for Tsuna, their Representative watches beeping. Why they keep wearing the watches if the battle already over for days, nobody knows. After a minute passed, an announcement was made by Checkerface from the watch.

"We're aware the Representative battle is over. So I want all Arcobaleno and Representatives to gather at Namimori Shrine. Something interesting will happen"

Reborn who was currently at Sawada residence is listening to the announcement made by that man. He was frustrated from Tsuna's disappearance and adding this making him furious. His dark aura growing and not even the oblivious children dare to come near him. Luckily Nana isn't at the house and Iemitsu went back to Italy to search for his son to notice the chocking dark aura from Reborn.

'_What is that fucking bastard wanted?! Killing us and cursing new Arcobaleno?!' _After calming down a little bit, he starts leaving the house towards Namimori Shrine.

'_I better go there or who knows what that son of a bitch will do. The others might be there as well.'_

* * *

Present

True to his words, the other Arcobaleno and Representatives came to the shrine. All of them have different expression but there's one emotion they all had currently. Frustration. After one problem comes another problem. The case of Tsuna's disappearance still in progress of searching, then Checkerface appears. They all want so desperately to ignore that crazy bastard, but as Reborn previously thought, _'who knows what that guy will do if they disobeyed them.'_ Not that they acknowledge themselves as weak, but they don't know the limit of Checkerface's power yet. If he could curse people and leave them become like Vendice, who knows what else he could do.

As they conversing each other about topics, especially about their results of searching Tsuna so far, suddenly they felt danger approaching them. The danger feeling making them on guard.

'_What is this feeling? Who could possess such dangerous aura?'_ all the Representatives thoughts the same thing. In the far corner of the shrine is an exited Hibari Kyoya. He was known as a fighting maniac who would challenge any carnivores, so this feeling surely excite him and his bloodlust for beating the carnivore. But all of a sudden, the excited feeling turns into fear, something Hibari Kyoya promised to never feel. But he had to acknowledge it when even the baby he couldn't defeat was paling. This means one thing, the carnivore is very dangerous.

Then mists start appearing in front of the shrine. All of them waiting for the mists to clear so they could see the dangerous person, except the Arcobaleno. They know who the only person could have this dangerous aura. The only man who could beat Reborn's most dangerous aura and Vendice's aura, the mysterious man who gathered the Il Prescelti Sette and curses them into infants. The man who started this Representative battle.

The mists began to clear, and when it finally clear, 3 people were revealed. The 2 hooded people couldn't be seen and unknown, but the smirking bastard in front of them is a person they all knew and gain deep hatred from Arcobaleno and Vendice.

"Checkerface!" was the name of that man.

"What do you want, bastard?!" said one furious Reborn that leaving others staring at him in shock. None of them, except the Arcobaleno, had heard the usually calm baby hitman cursing. Not even at the future battle when future Byakuran murdered his TYL student and making future Yuni and future Gamma sacrified themselves to revived the Arcobaleno and saved all parallel worlds. And not when the spirit of Daemon Spade tortured his student in front of his eyes.

"It's not nice cussing to your elder, Reborn." Oh how Reborn desperately wanted to punch that annoying smirk off the son of a bitch's ugly face. But he had to hold it up. He doesn't want to be killed before he found his missing dame-student and give him one hell of trainings for being kidnapped.

"But my reason of summoning all of you is not to lecture youngster of the importance being polite. My -no- **our **reason summoning you here is to undo your curses, Arcobaleno."

"LIAR! Like hell we don't know what you will do to us! We already do our researches and observe how every Arcobaleno generations died after your so-called curing our curses!" Bermuda yelled at him. His temper was out of range now due to the lies that bastard said. The Vendice agreeing with their boss because they are the living (dead?) proof of it.

The light violet hooded girl (because she's wearing skirt) yelled back at him, "Shut up! All of it are nonsense! Bullshits! Checker-jii wouldn't kill anybody! You should be grateful to him because he decided to keep the world on balance instead breaking the pacifiers!" While she's yelling at them, her hood accidently fall off her head, revealing waist-length shining white hair, snow white skin, and beautiful violet eyes.

After her outburst, all of them could think of only one thing; _'She was deceived! And the same thing might also happen to the other hooded person! Checkerface really is the master of deceiving!'_

"Its fine," Checkerface reassured the furious girl. "But-!" before she could object her 'Checker-jii', the dark blue hooded person put his left palm on her shoulder as a sign of calming her down. She faced the hooded person with slight shocked expression due to being betrayed in defending Checkerface, but that person just shakes his head. This successfully calming her down.

"... Alright," she muttered.

"Now back to business."

"We are having a BIG issue! Not having a financial business!" Hayato shouted at Checkerface with furious expression (is there any moment he will be happy? Oh yeah, only with Tsuna). _'Is he's trying to make stupid jokes?!' _the others thought in disbelieve. Even the Vendice and Checkerface thought so.

"VVOOOOIIIIIII! THIS IS NOT THE PERFECT TIME TO MAKE JOKES YA BRAT!' shouted the ever-oh-so-noisy-and-loud Varia's Second in-command. If there's wine bottles around the shrine, Xanxus will throw them to the loud shark's head.

"Stop yelling you damn shark!" Hayato yelled back at Squalo.

"YOU SHUT UP!"

"No YOU shut up!"

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

"BOTH OF YOU STOP YELLING TO THE EXTREME!" yelled Ryohei.

"NO!" Both of them answered.

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

The gunshots that were shot by the annoyed hitman finally shut them up. _'Those immature brats! Why couldn't they act more like adults?! Ugh, I feel a migraine coming.'_ Then, they could hear a familiar giggle. It was coming from the hooded person! And that familiar giggle, they know it but they forgot who owned that giggle, that voice.

'_Who is that person?'_

After an awkward moment of nobody move for an inch, the still giggling person finally stops his giggles. Then with serious voice as ever, Checkerface continue, "As I said, we came here is to cure the Arcobaleno curses." And before any of them could comments, the hooded person steps forwards and all of the Arcobaleno pacifiers, except the Vendice's, start glowing with dark blue lights, almost into the color of midnight. And in a bright light that engulfed all of them, the pacifiers disappear. The Arcobaleno start panicking for their disappearing pacifiers. Glancing all around the place, they could finally see it.

There, standing with all the Arcobaleno pacifiers floating around him, and a mysterious dark blue almost midnight color hanging on the light chain hanging on his neck, is the dark blue hooded person. The difference on him except the mysterious pacifier was the fact his hood was lifted too with the sudden less gravity around him. When they see his face, all of them went into shock, especially Reborn. He is...

"Tsuna!?" was all the shocked Reborn could say when all of them were too shocked to even utter a sound. The pacifiers fell down onto Tsuna's opened palms, as if he already expected that sudden fall. His small smile disappears as quickly as it came then he faces the Arcobaleno and Representatives in front of him. And something shocking could be seen. His eyes, unlike the warm sparkling pair of caramel eyes; all they could see now is the mysterious cold pair of dark blue almost midnight eyes. Something Sawada Tsunayoshi wouldn't have no matter in what centuries or worlds.

But it's seems not all have noticed, or probably in denial, of the differences in Tsuna's eyes or his silent attitude.

"Juudaime! Where had you been? He's not hurting you, right?" asked a very happy puppy of Vongola Decimo's right-hand man. Takeshi who had noticed the differences in his best friend and savior couldn't help but give a pity gaze towards the self-proclaimed right-hand man in denial. _'Gokudera...'_

"Sorry, but... **who are you?**" And just like that, Gokudera Hayato's world crashed down. Though he tried to acts strong, the others could see the despair in his now dull emerald eyes. The confused gaze in the eyes of Tsuna doesn't helping either.

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO MY STUDENT, YOU DAMN BASTARD?!"

All eyes went towards the snapped baby hitman and tutor. Checkerface ignores him by saying, "Now all of the Arcobaleno's curses were lifted, we will continue our other reason came here."

"We came here for introduction. Ore no namae wa Sawada Tsunayoshi. Ore wa Arcobaleno no hanshou no shugosha soshite Arcobaleno no oumono."

"Watashi no namae wa Sakura Yuki. Watashi wa Arcobaleno no yuki no shugosha soshite Arcobaleno no kisaki."

"And we are the real vessels of Arcobaleno pacifiers' curses."

All of them were shocked, again. Especially all the ex-Arcobaleno and Vendice.

'_Arcobaleno no hanshou no shugosha soshite yuki no shugosha?! Arcobaleno no oumono soshite kisaki?!' _All of them thought in confusion and disbelieves, especially Vendice because they never heard about them before, even after living through all centuries.

Suddenly mists start gathering around 3 of them. Knowing they were going to disappear with Tsuna again, the Vongola tried to stop them. But it's too late, for the moment the mists disappearing, nothing was left. But they all know what to do and what they will do.

'_We are going to save you Tsuna. We promise with our lives we're going to save you, even if we have to kills and destroy everything!'_

* * *

At the heirloom hall, Tsuna, Yuki, and Checkerface were standing in front of the sealed 8 pacifiers, all colorless and not tainted. Then the previously half Rain Arcobaleno pacifier disappears into the once sky blue pacifier. Now they could see 7 pacifiers, as it was supposed to be.

"Yay! I finally could end the Arcobaleno curses system!" Tsuna happily said, and for once it was reflected in his eyes. "Though why all of them seem to know me when I just meet them today?"

Yuki giggles at him, making Tsuna pout cutely. "Mou~ Don't laugh at me, Yuki-chan!"

"Sorry, it just too amusing to see you looks confused with eyes looking so serious all the time!"

While both of them playfully arguing, Checkerface left the room towards the red carpeted corridors. _'Luckily I didn't tell him about Vendice deeply. Who knows what big amount of flames he will used. And the Vendice sure knows when to shut their mouth.'_

When he saw one of his Mist rings' flame went off, he smirked.

'_With my help of course.'_

* * *

Preview

"_MY SON! MY LOVELY TUNAFISH! COME OUT! DADDY'S HERE TO RESCUE YOU!"_

"_IEMITSU! STOP BEING AN IDIOT BOSS THERE!"_

"_This is an embarrassment."_

_. . ._

"_VVOOOOOIIIIIIIII! TELL ME WHERE THAT TUNA BRAT IS!"_

"_Ushishishi. Feel the wrath of the PMS Captain."_

"_VVVOOOOIIIII! SHUT UP FAKE PRINCE!"_

* * *

**Hai, Checker-jii – **Yes, Uncle Checker

**Checker-jii – **Uncle/Grandpa Checker

**Ore no namae wa Sawada Tsunayoshi – **My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi

**Ore wa Arcobaleno no hanshou no shugosha soshite Arcobaleno no oumono – **I'm the Arcobaleno's Midnight guardian and King of Arcobaleno

**Watashi no namae wa Sakura Yuki – **My name is Sakura Yuki

**Watashi wa Arcobaleno no yuki no shugosha soshite Arcobaleno no kisaki – **I'm the Arcobaleno's Snow guardian and Queen of Arcobaleno

**Arcobaleno no hanshou no shugosha soshite yuki no shugosha?! Arcobaleno no oumono soshite kisaki?! – **The Arcobaleno's Midnight guardian and Snow guardian?! The King and Queen of Arcobaleno?!

*I don't know whether it's Tsunomichi or Yonomichi. Sorry for the confusion.

**Cielo: **So did you enjoy?

**Nero: ***arrives bloodied* Of course I enjoy fighting.

**Cielo: **EEEEHHHH?! What hap –no, I don't think I want to know.

**Nero: **Good for-! *fainted*

**Cielo: **WAAAHHHH! He fainted! *faces readers* Please reviews! *rushing towards Nero* Please don't die here!


End file.
